Moony's Heartache
by Blood Moonlight
Summary: Moony never thought love could be so complicated. But when he confesses his love to his best friend and gets a less then great response he starts to think maybe love wasn't so great. Especially when he gets replaced. M for things to come
1. The Confession

Chapter One

_My stomache clenched as I tried to just sit there. I hated this. I closed my eyes as my body shook alittle, whether from the cold or unadulterated fury... well I don't even know myself. _

_I guess I should start from the top. My best friend got a girlfriend, a really nice girl, and I've been replaced. I guess I should have expected it. After all, who needs a friend who is a werewolf, who had just accidently proclaimed his true feelings of love to you, when you could have a girl. _

_Anyway I'm getting ahead of myself. I guess I'll start at the beginning._

_A week ago, when i realized I was in love with Sirius Black_

"Moony, I'm bored" Sirius said laying back and resting his head in my lap. I looked down at him, amused, still holding my book.

"Then do something" I said, trying to get back to the book I was reading.

"Play with me Moony" he said childishly, pouting at me. I tried not to look at him. I had been developing a silly crush on him, but could you blame me? Everyone liked him.

"Pad, I'm reading" I said, pretending to read, but I wasn't getting a single word.

"B-but Padfoot needs to play Moony, please?" He said pouting and clasping his hands "Pretty please?"

I sighed as if it were a chore, muttering "I guess" though I couldn't help but smile.

Sirius grinned and sat up, pulling me up and leading me out of the common room.

"Sirius, it's past curfew" I hissed as we headed down the hall.

"Then we better not get caught" he whispered back, playfully putting a finger over my lip.

I grinned, even though this was against the rules, it was kindof thrilling. I tried not to get to wrapped up in fantasy, like that he was leading me somewhere romantice and proclaim his love. I knew it was highly unlikely. Siris liked girls, that should be more then obvious to him, seeing as how he snogged half the girl population in school, but he couldn't help it. Thinking of Sirius pinning him to the wall and kissing him. Again, highly unlikely.

"Here we are" Sirius said as he opened the door and cold air hit me. I looked around.

"The Astronomy Tower?" I asked, looking at him.

Sirius grinned and looked up "Look at all those stars, Moony"

I looked at Sirius, his hair had slid from his face and was carassing his shoulders. His pale skin, glowing in the dark. Those dark beautiful eyes twinkling in the light of the stars. His full lips, grinning in a smile that made him resemble the black dog he changed into.

"Beautiful" I said softly.

Sirius looked at me, seeing me stare at him. His grin slid away.

"T-the stars, I-I m-mean" I stuttered as me face heated up.

"Moony?" he said confused, walking closer. Too close.

I don't know why I did it, I just did. One second I was looking into those eyes and the next I was kissing those lips. I pulled away a second later.

"M-moony?"

"I love you"

For a second there was nothing but silence, I thought he might not have heard me or he was shocked. And then there was a loud smacking sound and my cheek stung. Tears came to my eyes and as I looked up I saw Sirius, glaring at me.

"I - "

"Don't!" Sirius screamed, before he stormed off, knocking into my shoulder.

I heard the slam of the door and I broke down, tears falling and sobs breaking from my throat.

I managed to get back to the dorm, but when I did, Sirius was in bed and the curtains were closed. I bite my lip, laying in my own bed. 'Hopfully this will all go away' I thought, if only I had known what was to come.


	2. Misery Loves Heartache

I do not own any characters or places that I am writing about. It's J.K. Rowlings

* * *

Chapter Two

The next day I woke up and Sirius was gone, along with the other two. I looked at the clock and jumped up. It was 7:00, I had missed breakfast and was going to be late if he didn't hurry. My hands shook as I dressed, wondering why nobody had bothered to wake me up. They always did. Or atleast Sirius did.

I shook the thoughts away and ran out of the dorm, heading to Potions class. I got there just in time and went to sit in my normal seat, next to Sirius, but it was taken. By a brunette girl whose name he couldn't remember. I looked at Sirius, then sat down in the only seat left, by a Slytherin on the other side of the room.

I closed his eyes, my hands shaking. Why was this happening? I thought. I opened my eyes and as I did I saw Sirius lean over and whisper in the girls ear, making her giggle and bat her eyelashes at him. I felt like I was going to be sick.

I noticed James looked around, until his eyes rested on me and he gave me a confused look, which I returned, tilting my head towards Sirius and the girl. James looked and his eyes narrowed alittle before looking back at me, shrugging.

I felt my bottom lip shake alittle as I closed my eyes. My hands shook all through the lesson, and when it ended Sirius left, his arm around the girl, without even a glance at me. My jaw clenched.

"Moony? Where have you been?" I looked up to see James standing before me, looking confused.

"I didn't wake up" I said, my voice shaking "Sirius has a new girlfriend, I see"

James nodded "I guess so"

I nodded, gathering my stuff and following James to the next class, where Sirius continued to replace the seat next to him with Rachelle Michella, the brunette. I sat down next to James, and couldn't consentrate all day.

At lunch, I sat down between James and Peter, Sirius and Rachelle opposite of me. I stared at my plate so I wouldn't have to see the public affection.

"Are you okay, Moony?" James asked.

I went to speak but Sirius beat me.

"Probably a fag issue" he said loudly, practically licking Rachelle's neck as she giggled.

My eyes went wide and my lip trembled as I stared at him.

"That's what he is after all" he added still as loud,making people look. He looked at Remus. "A poof, a fairy, a ho-"

I picked up my pumpkin juice and threw it into his face. I was shaking all over.

Then I ran for it, unable to face anyone in the Great Hall as tear flooded my eyes. The person who was supposed to be my best friend has just thrown me out of the closet. It hurt.

"Remus, Remus!" I turned around to see Lily Evans running over. "Oh Remus I'm so sorry" she said huggin him.

I hugged her back, but pulled away fast. I wanted to get away from Sirius. She seemed to get it.

"Let's go outside" she said smiling gently "Get some fresh air"

I nodded, trying to smile back. I didn't quite get it.

We got out to the grounds and sat down under a tree. Lily stayed quiet for a while, understanding I was trying to think.

"He's an ass" she said after a while. I let out a nervous laugh. "He had no right to say those things"

I closed my eyes and wiped them with the back of my hands.

"What do _**you**_ want?" Lily asked sharply, making me look up. Sirius Black was standing there, glaring at me.

"Stay out of this Evans" he snapped then turned to me "Stay away from me from now on Lupin, none of us want anything to do with you anymore. You're not worth the trouble, you stinking werewolf"

My eyes watered

"Fine" I coughed "Fine"

Sirius scowled at him and then turned on his heel, walking away.

* * *

I know Sirius is being an asshole, but keep reading. Next chapter will probably be in Sirius' point of view.

Review PLEASE!


	3. Noble Black and Poor Werewolf

I do not own any characters or places that I am writing about. It's J.K. Rowlings

The point of view switches a bit in this.

* * *

Chapter 3

I don't sleep that night, how could I? I just told my best friend to stay away from me, that he's useless. I try to block it out, but I can't. I'm a terrible friend. I can't hear Moony in the bed next to mine. Usually I can hear his slow breathing, or him shifting in his sleep. Now there's nothing. 'Silencing Charm probably' I thought, and it felt like a punch to the chest. Moony was doing exactly what I said, staying away.

I pressed my palms against my forehead, hard, trying to stop myself from thinking this way. He's in love with me, he told me he loved me and I hit him and called him a faggot?

'Stop it' a voice within his mind said. It souded like the voice of the heir of the noble and most ancient house of Black. 'What's he worth anyway, nothing! Don't feel sorry for that monster'

I closed my eyes and thought of Rachelle. She was so pretty, smart, funny, and perfect. How could he not like her... She even felt like Re- NO! He's Lupin and he doesn't matter.

I didn't sleep at all, so I was awake as Lupin woke up early and got ready, leaving before any of us could start to wake up. 'He's following your advice' the voice of the heir of the noble and most ancient house of Black said, smugly.

* * *

I couldn't face him, it's as simple as that. If James and Peter want to be friends with him instead, then so be it. I've dealt with not having anyone, any friends before. Besides it was to be expected. James and Sirius have known each other for so long, and Peter would follow James anywhere. It was that simple.

Lily was hanging out with him more often, knowing he needed someone.

They headed to class together after breakfast, and she pulled him over to sit next to her, away from the rest of the Maruaders. James gave me a weird look, and Peter looked rather confused. Behind them, Sirius was kissing Rachelle's hand, up her arm, making her smile. I turned back to Lily.

* * *

"Sirius?" Rachelle asked, giggling alittle as I kissed her neck.

"Hm?" I hummed against her neck

"Why are you always so affectionate?" she asked smiling at me.

I looked at her.

"Because I like you, alot" I heard myself say, smiling at her.

She smiled back and kissed me softly.

'No, this isn't right' I thought, but I shook them away as I kissed her back.

* * *

"Remus?"

"Yeah?"

"You like him, don't you?" Lily said, and though it sounded like a question I knew it wasn't.

"Alot" I said quietly, "But he doesn't like me so...there's no point"

"Remus.. I'm sure that he just-"

"Lily thank you for trying to cheer me up, but it won't happen, I know that" I said sadly, trying to smile. Smiling had become hard in the last two days.

"Moony!" I looked around and saw James, followed by Peter, coming over.

"Hi Prongs" I said lightly.

"Lily, can I talk to him, alone?" James asked, staring at me. Lily's eyes went alittle wide, and she nodded, leaving us alone.

"What's up, Prongs?"

"You've been avoiding us, Moony" James said, sounding alittle hurt "What have we done?"

I looked down at my feet.

"Moony"

"You're being really polite" I said finally "I'm just trying to do something for you guys, and make your life easier. So I'm staying away"

"What?!" James said exasperated "What makes you think we want that?"

I went quiet.

"Moony-"

"Prongs, come on" I closed my eyes as I heard Sirius' voice.

James turned to Sirius then back to me.

"Better go Prongs" I said softly "Your friend is calling you"

"Moony, You're my best mate too" James said "I'm worried about you"

"Prongs!" Sirius shouted again.

"I'll talk to you went you aren't being shouted for" I said, "I'll see you around"

James looked reluctant but nodded "Later in the dorm, and you'd better tell me"

* * *

Please Review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

It'll get better soon I promise, just keep holding on


	4. Conversation With Prongs

I do not own any characters or places that I am writing about. It's J.K. Rowlings

* * *

Chapter 4

I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling. James had been talking to Lily when I had headed up to the dorm, so I had alittle time to myself before Lily threatened him, and he came up to talk. I only hoped that Sirius would come up first. It scared me how much he'd changed. We used to be inseparetable, affectionate. Now... he was practically threatening me if I came near him, he always "needed" James or Peter when they talked to me. He had a girl he was falling in love with. I was being replaced.

"Moony?" James whispered, probably trying not to wake me.

I sat up, opening the curtain so that he could see I wasn't. He smiled and climbed through, sitting on my bed and closing the curtains again. I sat opposite of him, staring at my bed covers.

"Well?" James asked finally "Are you going to tell me why you're ignoring your Marauder brothers?"

I looked up at him. he sounded hurt.

"I haven't meant to ignore you all" I said "I really haven't, I've just... I've been stressed out, the full mo-"

"That's bullshit and you know it" James said calmly "You're a bad liar"

I closed my eyes.

"It's Padfoot, isn't it?" he said slowly.

"W-what? No I-"

"Moony, I already told you, you're bad at lying" he said softly, giving me a small smile.

I looked down at the covers again. "He doesn't want me near him Prongs" I said "I screwed up and now... Now he won't even be my friend. I've lost him Prongs and it's killing me, it really is. It's all my fault"

A tear slid down my face and James put a brotherly arm around my shoulders, hugging me close.

"It's not your fault Moony, he's a prat" he said softly, trying to soothe me. A sob escaped my throat. James rubbed my back, trying to get me to calm down.

"I-I told him" I sobbed softly "I t-told him I l-loved him. A-and he hit m-me and n-now he hates m-me"

I could feel James tensing up next to me. I knew he was mad.

"He did that?" James said dangerously.

"Please don't hurt him" I said, panicing alittle. I even gripped the front of his shirt, as if he might leave now to go after Sirius "Pretend I didn't say it, p-please. I don't want him to hate me more"

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"P-please?" I was begging him, actually begging.

He sighed and ruffled my hair "You are a weird one Remus Lupin" he said smiling at me.

I smiled back.

"I try" I said coughing alittle.

"So that's why Sirius was saying those things" James said

I nodded.

"Nice shot, by the way" he said with alittle chuckle, "You should have seen his face. Priceless!"

I smiled "I hope I didn't get Rachelle went I threw that at him."

James shook his head, "Only alittle, she was shocked though"

I nodded. "Thanks Prongs"

"No problem, Moony" he said, giving my shoulder alittle squeeze. "You should get some sleep though, the full moon is coming up"

I nodded, hugging him quick "Night Prongs"

"Night Moony" he said smiling and he left to go to his own bed.

I laid down and got alittle bit of sleep. Before the yelling started....

* * *

Cliff Hanger! REVIEW PLEASE!!


	5. The Loyalty Of James

I do not own any characters or places that I am writing about. It's J.K. Rowlings

James' Point Of View

* * *

Chapter 5

I went over and laid on my bed, thinking of what Moony just told me. Padfoot had obviously overreacted, but why? Moony and Padfoot were the closest out of us all, other then Sirius and me perhaps. How could Padfoot turn on Moony like that? Wa there a chance that, maybe, Padfoot was scared?

I was shaken from my thoughts as the door opened. I looked over and saw Sirius, speak of the devil, striding in with a smug look on his face. I've never wanted to hit Sirius in my life until now.

"Ah Prongs, I wanted to talk to you" Sirius said smiling and sitting on the edge of my bed.

"What's up?" I said, trying to keep my voice neutral.

"I've been thinking," Sirius said, "I don't think it's working out to have a werew-"

"Don't" I said sharply

"He's not worth it Prongs" Sirius said "Not only that but he made a move on me, whose to say he won't do it aga-"

SMACK!

I stood over Sirius as he shook his head, trying to figure out what had just happened. I knelt down and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Don't you _**ever**_ say that about Moony" I shouted, "He's our friend, he's supposed to be your friend. How can you even look at yourself without being disgusted"

"Prongs?" I looked up and saw Moony, paler then ever, staring at us.

"You!" Sirius said, pushing me off of him and standing up, stomping over to Moony.

"Sirius!" I said sharply, warning him.

"What'd you do to him?" Sirius shouted, grabbing the front of Moony's robes. I could see the panic in his face as he tried to pull away, but Sirius yanked his hair.

Moony snapped. It was all to fast to see, but it ended with Sirius on his stomache, his hands behind his back, and Moony's knee restraining him,

"I haven't done anything to you Padfoot" Moony said with a calm that was scary. It made the room colder. "But if you go after me or Prongs, or Peter, then I won't stop next time, I'll hurt you if you hurt me"

"Moony..." Sirius' voice was soft, shaking.

Moony stood up, and went to his bed, slidding the curtains shut.

Padfoot laid on his stomache, thinking. I sat on my bed for a second, then walked over Sirius and peeked through Moony's curtains. He was faced away from me, shaking. Whether from tears or anger I'm not sure.

I do know one thing, I need to settle what's going on in Sirius' mind. Once and for all.

"Sirius" I said holding out a hand to him, to help him up. He took it and gave me a confused look as I helped him up. "You've got alot to explain"

* * *

James: Ha I got you Padfoot

Sirius: Shut it Prongs, lucky shot

Remus: Well this isn't a very happy story for me is it.

Peter: I think I got lost... I haven't been mentioned in a while.

James: That's because I am awesome and everyone is dimmed by my greatness.

Sirius:......

Remus: .........

Sirius: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAH

James: SHUT UP YOU MANGY DOG!!!

Remus: I want chocolate......

Thanks For Reading...PLEASE REVIEW... Thank You To All That Have Reviewed...THANKS TO lovely obsession..... killhilvolume2..... and LoveIsAJokeWithNoPunchline

MORE TO COME SOON!!!


	6. Revilations and Mending

I do not own any characters or places that I am writing about. It's J.K. Rowlings

* * *

Chapter 6

James dragged me onto my feet and grabbed his cloak. Throwing it over us, he lead the way out of the dorm, the common room, and into the hallway. We walked for a long time, until we got to a secret passage way. He put a muffling charm around the area and sat down. I sat down opposite of him, looking at my feet.

"You're alot like Moony, you know" James said, making me look up.

"What?" I said softly.

"You guys are alot alike, believe it or not" James said, "You're both scared mutts, the only difference is you're barking at what's scaring you, Moony isn't"

I kept my mouth shut, not sure of what to say.

"You probably don't realize this, Padfoot, but you care for Moony more then anyone" James said "And you turning on him like that, he's miserable. Moony misses Padfoot"

"Padfoot misses Moony too" Sirius said softly, "I didn't know what to do Prongs, I paniced"

"Do us all a favor, stop panicing" James said

"I know, Prongs" I said softly, "What should I do Prongs?"

"Break it off with the bird first" James said smiling at me "And then explain to Moony what's up, cause he's hurt. And give him a nice sloppy apology"

I felt my face burning, "W-what?"

James laughed, "Too soon?" he asked.

I nodded.

* * *

My stomache clenched as I sat there. I hated this. I closed my eyes as my body shook alittle, whether from the cold or unadulterated fury... well I don't even know myself.

At some point I curled up under the covers, hoping to get some warmth, only to fall asleep, but not for long.

I woke up to someone shaking me, calling "Mooooony" softly.

I groaned, hugging my pillow and hugging it close murmuring "Five more minutes"

"Moony, please, I need to talk to you" my eyes opened as I realized it was Sirius talking. I rolled over, looking at Sirius in the dark. I blinked alittle, rubbing my eyes.

"Sirius?" I mumbled, yawning alittle.

"I'm so sorry Moony" he said, practically throwing himself on top of me as he hugged me, "I-I shouldn't have done that to you, I shouldn't have hurt you and pushed you away. I'm so sorry"

I gasped alittle, but my arms wrapped around Sirius, holding him close. Sirius pulled back alittle, his elbows resting on either side of me, looking into my eyes, my breath caught in my throat, as Sirius' lips got closer and closer.

"Moony!" I jumped, and my eyes flew open, then shut again as light hit my eyes. I groaned, burying my head under my pillow.

"Light Bad" I groaned, curling up tightly.

"Wakey Wakey Moooooony" My eyes opened as I realized that it was Sirius' voice, deja vu washed over me as I rolled over, and saw Sirius grinning sheepishly at me.

"S-Sirius?" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Hey Moony" he said, "I know that it's going to take more then an apology to get you to forgive me, but I am really sorry. I'm stupid, you know that. But I'm going to do everything in my power to make it up to you, I promise. Starting with this" he added, producing a very large bar of chocolate.

I grinned, taking the chocolate and ripping it open, taking a bit. I groaned happily, rolling over onto my back and patting the space next to me.

Sirius smiled and laid next to me, and I sighed, taking another bite.

"I missed you, Moony" he said, softly

"I missed you too, Padfoot" I said, offering him a piece of chocolate.

He took the piece, and everything seemed like it was.

* * *

Remus: I got chocolate! And Happiness

Sirius: For now. Hey wait I'm not out of the closet yet?!?!?

James: Nope, still in there, is it nice and cozy?

Sirius: NO!! It's NOT!!!!

Remus: That's why you kiss your best friend

Sirius: ..........

Remus: Sirius?

Sirius: *glomps Remus and kisses him*

Peter: Hey guys w-WHAT THE HECK?!

James: *shakes his head*

* * *

___

YAY Happiness....For Now.... Review Please!!!! *-(^ ~ ^)-*


	7. Forget and Friends

I do not own any characters or places that I am writing about. It's J.K. Rowlings

* * *

Chapter 7

After awhile, I sat up, looking at the clock. I groaned as I noticed that it was time to get up. I laid down again, putting my pillow over my head.

"Whaz wrong?" Sirius slurred sleepily.

"We got to get up" I mummbled, wanting to sleep.

"No we don't"

"Yeah we do"

"Moony"

"Yeah?"

"It's Saturday, go to sleep" he mummbled, turning over and snuggling close to my side. I blushed, trying to go back to sleep. It wasn't working. Sirius' breath was brushing my neck. I froze, then got up, starting to get dressed.

I closed my eyes, breathing deep for a second. I couldn't be this close to Sirius if he liked Rachelle. I had to get over him, I had too. I left the dorm and headed outside, wanting fresh air. I loved being outside, the fresh air, the smell, the sounds, it made me feel at peace.

As soon as I got outdoors, I ran. It felt good to run. My muscles working, my heart pumping, the sounds of my breath going in deep, then out slowly. I dodged around trees, jumped over fallen trees. I couldn't help but let out a laugh as I ran.

It felt like hours before I stopped. I was standing in a clearing, letting my eyes skim around. Not that I needed too. Most of the animals in the forest stayed away from me. They could smell something wasn't right about me.

I sat down, letting grass slid inbetween my fingers. I smiled and closed my eyes, feeling so peaceful.

A whine made me open my eyes. I looked around and saw a big black dog staring at me, his head tilted to one side.

"Padfoot?" the dog barked and trotted over, laying down with his head in my lap, before transforming into Sirius. He smiled at me. "What are you doing here?"

"Following you" Sirius said, his dog like grin staying put.

I rolled my eyes and my fingers started to stroke his hair. His eyes closed and he hummed. I smiled alittle and I was glad he had his eyes closed. We sat there for a long time. I think Sirius fell asleep.

"Moony?" I jumped alittle, guess he was awake.

"Hm?"

"What time is it?" he asked, opening his pretty eyes.

"Around 8" I said, looking at my watch.

"Let's get breakfast, shall we?" he said smiling.

I smiled back and nodded. Sirius sat up, and my lap felt alittle cold. We stood up and started towards the castle.

"Hey Moony" I looked at Sirius "Race you to the castle!" and he started running. I chuckled and started to sprint, easily catching up. I was holding back alittle, pulling ahead only alittle bit. I could see the grounds getting closer and sped up alittle bit.

I could hear Sirius panting as we got to the grass, racing towards the stone wall.

I could hear his foot falls on the ground, but then they were gone and something hard and Sirius shaped was colliding with my back. I hit the ground rolling, as Sirius tried to pin me. I laughed, pinning him down by his wrists and sitting lightly on his stomache.

"Not fair" Sirius said pouting.

"You're the one who tackled me!" I exclaimed, laughing.

"Well that's cause you were winning" Sirius said laughing as well. I stood up, holding out a hand and pulling Sirius onto his feet.

"Come on, let's get some food" I said grinning "I'm starved"

Sirius nodded, and we walked the rest of the way to the castle, pushing each other as we went.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry it took a long time for me to get out a kinds small chapter. I promise I'll either try to be quicker or have a longer chapter next time!

Review please!!


	8. Breaking Up and Tackling Close

I Don't Own The Story Or Characters

* * *

I laughed as Sirius plopped down on the bench, breathless.

"What's so funny Moony?" he asked, glaring playfully at me.

"Nothing" I said smiling, sitting down next to him and pouring myself a glass of pumpkin juice.

Sirius rolled his eyes, pouring himself some tea and grabbing some toast. "You need to eat, you're too skinny"

I rolled my eyes but smiled alittle, putting some toast and eggs on my plate.

"Sirius" Sirius sighed, and looked at Rachelle, who had scooted her way inbetween the two of us. I gritted my teeth.

"Um..Hi Rachelle" Sirius said, uncomfortably.

"You know, it's rather rude to put yourself into the middle of a conversation" I said loudly, sipping my pumpkin juice. I wasn't hungry any more.

Rachelle looked at me with surprise and annoyance. "Well you know I am Sirius's GIRLFRIEND"

"So?" I said, "You think that makes it polite? Because if you do, you're dumber then I thought"

And with that I left.

---------Sirius------------

"He just called me DUMB" I closed my eyes as Rachelle screeched next to me, she was so annoying.

"I hear" I said.

"Well?" She said looking at me expectantly "Aren't you going to go yell at him?"

"No I'm not, because, in fact, he was right" I said, standing up and leaving

"If you don't turn around right now, we're through, SIRIUS BLACK" She shouted as I walked out of the hall.

I waved her goodbye.

----------Remus-----------

I walked to the dorms, wanting to be alone. I figured Sirius was mad at me, so I decided to grab a book and head out into the woods, though that hadn't helped eariler.

"Moony!" I jumped and turned around to see Sirius sprinting down the hallway towards me. i stood my ground.

"Yes?" I said, neutrally.

"I'm bored what shall we do?" Sirius said grinning at me. I was taken a back.

"Aren't....Aren't you mad at me?"

"Why would I be? You were only stating the truth" He said walking towards the portrait of the fat lady.

I was more then alittle shocked but I followed Sirius anyway. We both headed to the dorm, Sirius collasping ontop of my bed. I sat down next to him, picking up my book and reading it.

"Remmy, I'm bored" Sirius pouted, pulling the book out of my hands. I sighed and picked up another book, reading that one instead. "MOONY!"

"Yes Padfoot?" I said trying to read.

Again the book was snatched away.

"Entertain me" Sirius said pouting.

"How?"

"I don't know"

"How am I supposed to entertain you if you don't know what you want?"

"That's for you to figure out"

"Give me my books"

"Make me"

I sighed, "You asked for it" I said before tackling Sirius. He laughed, wrestling with me, holding the books just out of my reach.

I growled and reached for them, keeping Sirius pinned. I gasped as Sirius flipped us over, slidding the books out of my reach and pinning my hands. I pouted.

"I just want to read"

"But now I'm entertained"

I growled again and turned us over, pinning Sirius' hands above his head. Sirius struggled abit, but then stopped. We both panted, our faces so close together. I licked my lips nervously.

"Sirius"

He lifted his head alittle, our lips so close.

The door banged open and we jumped apart as James and Peter came in.


	9. Siriusly?

I Don't Own The Story Or Characters

* * *

I felt like killing James and Peter for their bad timing. Remus was blushing like mad and climbing into his bed, closing the curtains. I sighed and glared at James.

"What'd I do?" James asked.

"You have the absolute worst timing ever" I said, feeling utterly annoyed.

"What?" James asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"N-nevermind" I said, realizing what I had just said. "Night mates" I added, climbing into my own bed and shutting the curtains.

I covered my eyes with my palms, trying to think about what had just happened. Moony and I had almost kissed, we would have kissed.

My stomache did a little flip at the thought. Kissing Moony..... I shivered, as the image swam through my mind. I moaned, thinking of him tugging on my lower lip with his teeth.

I took out my wand and cast a silencing spell around my bed.

I started to pull off my clothes, stripping to my boxers. Curling up on my side, I tried to go to sleep, but images of Moony kissing me, licking me, biting me, kept invading my mind. I bite my lip.

Moony kissing my throat, Moony kissing my chest, Moony naked underneath me. All these images persisted, invading my mind as I tried to sleep. I had almost gotten to sleep, when I heard a whimper from Moony's bed.

---------Remus-----------

_He hates you, how could he like you kissing him? He couldn't, he hates you, he'll push you away again because you couldn't keep yourself in check._

---------Sirius-----------

I sat up and slipped out of bed, tiptoeing over to Remus' bed.

I opened the curtains and looked in. Remus was tossing and turning, whimpering. He looked terrified.

"Moony" I whispered, shaking him alittle. "Remmy?" I said again, closer to his ear.

Remus jumped, flinging himself into my arms. I held onto him, rubbing his back as he sobbed, whispering in his ear.

"It's alright Remmy, it was just a dream"

Remus sniffled, shaking in my arms, but he wasn't crying anymore. I tried to let go, but he clung harder. I smiled alittle, burying my nose in his hair, kissing his head. His breath slowed. I laid him down on the bed, laying next to him. He snuggled close to me, head resting on my chest. He was so adorable, so innocent.

I wiped away the tears on his face, rubbing his back.

Remus snored lightly.

I smiled, closing my eyes and slipped into to sleep as well.

* * *

_Hey guys, just wanted to say sorry for the long wait last time. I'll try to keep a steady pace as much as I can. Please Review or Message me. Whichever you like. I love to hear your feedback, it's the only reason I kept going with this story._

_Thank you, All of you!_


	10. Black is the color of my true loves hair

I Don't Own The Story Or Characters

* * *

I woke up to see a chest infront of my face. Sirius' chest. I looked up and saw that he was still asleep, his arms wound around me. I smiled drowsily and closed my eyes, wanting to say like this forever.

Sirius pulled me closer, stroking my hair and letting his fingers trail down my back. I shivered alittle, whimpering.

"Moony?" I opened my eyes and looked up at him sleepily.

"You're comfy Pad" I said snuggling closer to his chest.

I felt his body heat up and I smiled, realizing that he was blushing. I wriggled alittle, my forehead resting on Sirius' neck and my arm drapping around his waist. His body heat up alittle more.

I couldn't help but smile. It was so easy to make him blush today. It was unusual for Sirius to blush. I liked it.

"R-remus?" Sirius stuttered, looking down to see my face. I lifted my face, our faces were so close. Our breath was alittle erratic, surprised. I could feel his breath on my lips. I shivered.

"Yes?"

"I-" he stopped, biting his lip. I licked my lip nervously.

"Yeah?"

He stopped biting his lip, and closed the gap between our lips. Our lips meshed together, dancing sensually. It could only be described with one word. Perfect.

It seemed like we stayed like this for an eternity.

Then we heard James and Peter waking up. Sirius pulled away gently, I kept my eyes shut.

"Moony?" Sirius said it in a whisper, but he sounded sure.

I opened my eyes. "Yeah?" I said, breathlessly.

Sirius smiled and opened his mouth, but was interrupted as the curtains around my bed were thrust open and James stared in, glaring at Sirius.

"James?" I said, hoping that he'd calm down.

"Sirius, you have five minutes to get dressed and leave" James said in a steady voice, it was alittle scary.

"James I didn't-"

"Four minutes" James said, and there was no doubt that if Sirius wasn't out soon, something would happen.

"No" Sirius said firmly, "I'm not leaving unless Moony says to"

"Fine, Moony if he does anything, just shout" James said shutting the curtains most of the way.

The two of them stayed silent for the longest time. Both in shock.

"I... I'm sorry" I said sitting up and looking at my lap.

I felt the bed shift and Sirius' arm wrap around my waist from behind. I jumped alittle, touching his hand. "Sirius?"

I turned to look at him and felt his lips touch mine again. My mind went blank and I want to kiss him back desperately. But I don't. Instead I pull away gently, looking at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked gently, "I mean... I thought..."

"I want to be with you Moony" Sirius whispered, nuzzling my neck. I shivered.

"W-what?"

"I... I want to be your boyfriend" Sirius said, holding me tightly.

"Sirius. Are you sure..?"

"Please, Moony, please" Sirius Black was begging...he was begging me to be his boyfriend. I smiled alittle.

"You're going to have to earn it" I said, looking at him.

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"You better believe I will"

* * *

Hey guys...Sorry it took so long...I promise to try to get these out quicker...I'll really try.


	11. So This is Love

I Don't Own The Story Or Characters

Remus smiled as he felt arms wrap around his shoulders, hand resting on his collar bone. He felt someones chin rest on his shoulder, and a cheek nuzzling his neck. Remus kissed Sirius' forehead.

"Whatcha up to?" Sirius asked, kissing Remus' neck.

"Reading" Remus said, tilting his head alittle.

Sirius made a face "Come play with me" he whispered, licking Remus' ear.

Remus shivered.

"Who would have thought that Sirius Black would be so needy?" Remus asked softly. Remus gasped as he felt a sharp bite on his neck.

"I'm not needy, I just think that you've been stuck in those books of yours for to long" Sirius said, licking the bite mark. "Come on let's play"

Remus sighed as he closed his book, making sure to mark his page. As soon as the book was on the bed, Sirius pushed Remus down on the bed and sat on top of him.

Remus smiled, rolling them over so that he was ontop. "Who says you get to be ontop?" he said, pinning Sirius' hands.

Sirius smirked "Me" he said as he tried to turn them other again.

"Oh really?" Remus said, licking up Sirius' neck "Because I think you're going to like the bottom"

Sirius gasped and moaned as Remus sucked and licked his neck. He had never felt this way before about anyone. And Moony was so dominate, it was…

Sirius lost his train of thought as his shirt was undone and Moony kissed down his neck and chest. He moaned loudly as Moony kissed his chest, and down his stomache.

"M-Moony" he gasped as the boy's fingers slide up his sides.

"Yes?" Moony asked innocently, laying down so his chin was resting on Sirius' naval.

"I.. I can't think if you're doing this" Sirius said.

"I thought the point was to not think" Moony said, licking around his belly button.

"C-can you just come up here for a second?" Sirius asked.

Remus crawled up so that he was face to face with Sirius.

"Yes?" Remus asked, nuzzling Sirius' neck.

"I- I think that we should slow down" Sirius said, softly.

Remus froze then looked at Sirius "A-Are you sure?"

Sirius nodded.

"O-Okay, Remus said, getting off of Sirius and sitting on the end of the bed.

"Wait, Please don't be mad at me, I'm doing this for you" Sirius said wrapping his arms around Moony and holding him close. "I mean, I'm new to this whole thing. If we do this, it'll be to soon, I want us to have a good relationship, not just sex"

Remus smiled alittle, and pulled Sirius closer. Sirius wanted to have something special with him, he wanted to have something real. He felt so lucky.

"Okay, so what's the line, just so I know" Moony said teasingly "I want to respect your boundaries after all"

Sirius smiled.

"Snogging is fine" Sirius said, "And you with your shirt off is good"

Remus smiled, and unbuttoned his shirt slowly, before slidding it off his shoulders.

Sirius laid back, pulling Moony ontop of him and kissing him.

"Moony, Sirius, You guys in here?"

The pair of them groaned as Peter's voice rang through the dorm room.

"No we're not, try the forest" Sirius said.

"But James is in trouble"

That got their attention.

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, school is very needy, like Sirius.

Sirius: I AM NOT NEEDY!!!!

Moony: Suuuuuuuuuuuuure you aren't

James: Wait, what happened to me?! Aren't you guys worried about me at all.

Peter: I am

James: Anyone at all?


End file.
